


Dressing Room Vanity

by KwonSeungriseyo (Kimya)



Series: Breaking Waves [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Heat Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, References to Knotting, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimya/pseuds/KwonSeungriseyo
Summary: “We don’t have time for this,” Jiyong growls shoving Seungri into the vanity in the dressing room. “We have another performance tomorrow night and it’s already late.”“I know hyung,” Seungri’s voice is high, and frustrated as Jiyong shoves him again, making the chair by the vanity scrape against the ground as he bumps into it.“Fuck,” Jiyong says, and grabs Seungri by the front of his shirt, and pulls him close so he can shove his face into his neck. “God you smell so damn good.”Seungri’s head falls back with a moan and his hips shove forward.“I can’t believe you’re about to go into heat when we’re in the middle of a comeback.”





	Dressing Room Vanity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I'm working on part 2 of the Breaking Waves series, but this little scene would not leave me alone so I had to write it. In terms of timeline this story takes place about three years in the future during the MADE comeback, when the three of them are officially together. Breaking Waves takes place around the end of 2012 after their Alive come back and tour. Most of the editing was done by me so please excuse my mistakes. 
> 
> ~Hope you guys enjoy!

“We don’t have time for this,” Jiyong growls shoving Seungri into the vanity in the dressing room. “We have another performance tomorrow night and it’s already late.”

“I know hyung,” Seungri’s voice is high, and frustrated as Jiyong shoves him again, making the chair by the vanity scrape against the ground as he bumps into it.

“Fuck,” Jiyong says, and grabs Seungri by the front of his shirt, and pulls him close so he can shove his face into his neck. “God you smell so damn good.”

Seungri’s head falls back with a moan and his hips shove forward.

“I can’t believe you’re about to go into heat when we’re in the middle of a comeback.”

Seungri doesn’t reply just grinds forward, pressing his erection against Jiyong’s hip. It’s not the most inconvenient time his maknae has gone into heat, but it's damn close. He’s only in preheat but it’s enough to drive both Jiyong and Seunghyun to distraction, not to mention half the alphas on the staff have been walking into walls and dropping shit all day. Tomorrow is their last performance, then they have about a week before they start their tour. Seungri suggested they ignore his pre-heat and let him work through it on his own, just until their performances were done.

But he smells so good, Jiyong can’t keep his hands to himself. Jiyong pushes Seungri against the vanity grinding their cocks together. Fuck he can smell how wet Seungri is, it’s a miracle they made it through the show without any mistakes. Jiyong shoves his hand down the back of Seungri’s too tight jeans and groans at the slick he feels there.

“So wet, baby,” he pushes two fingers inside Seungri and grits his teeth to keep quiet when Seungri lets out one of those sweet, sweet whines that only happen when he’s in heat or really desperate. “God dammit,” he grinds against Seungri again and Seungri’s scent spikes, flooding the room with pheromones and making Jiyong’s mouth water. “You going to come already baby?” When Seungri’s like this he can come again and again, it’s like he’s constantly on the edge of orgasm and it shoves Jiyong’s alpha instincts into overdrive. His jaw aches with the need to mark Seungri and his knot throbs with the desire to fill Seungri with his come so everyone knows Seungri is _his_ , and only he can touch him.

“Please, hyung, _please_ , oh god,” Seungri’s voice is desperate and Jiyong is ready to tear apart the world for him in that moment.

“Anything baby, anything you want.”

“I need you, hyung, please make me come.”

A growl works its way through Jiyong’s gritted teeth and he uses his free hand to tear the front of Seungri’s jeans open. The fabric rips and he hears what he thinks are buttons plinking against the ground. Jiyong yanks Seungri’s jeans down to his thighs, grunting at how much effort it takes, god damn skinny jeans. Then he’s on his knees, sucking Seungri’s cock into his mouth while he pushes three fingers back inside him.

Seungri sobs, his body jerking at the sensation, then slaps both hands over his mouth as he comes screaming, filling Jiyong’s mouth with his come and soaking Jiyong’s hand with slick. Jiyong works him through it, swallowing around his dick and massaging his prostate, until Seungri squirms and whimpers, even though he doesn’t pull away. Seungri’s cock is still thick and full in his mouth and Jiyong’s own dick is pulsing so hard he think he could probably come himself just watching Seungri writhe on his fingers.

He pulls off, swallowing the last remnants of Seungri’s pleasure. “You finished or do you need more?”

Seungri groans, “More, hyung, please.” God his voice is so sweet like this, high and desperate. Jiyong has fantasies about fucking him in the studio just so he can record the sound. But he doesn’t want anyone else to hear or see Seungri like this. Messy with sweat, tears, come and slick.

He takes Seungri back into his mouth and sucks, hard, working the rest of Seungri’s thick cock with his hand in a fast, hard rhythm that makes Seungri’s whole body jolt. Jiyong’s still thrusting his fingers, and he syncs up the rhythm, push in, pull out, suck hard. Seungri’s silent as he comes this time, his back bowing and his hands tangling in Jiyong’s hair as he shakes through it.

When he starts to come down he’s shaking like his legs won’t hold him and Jiyong stands up, his own legs feeling weak, he kisses Seungri softly and loves the way Seungri’s breath is still shivering with aftershocks against his lips. He doesn’t bother asking if Seungri wants more, his scent is still honey thick with pre-heat pheromones and Jiyong knows Seungri has at least two more orgasms in him, he just helps Seungri turn lean against the vanity. Seungri’s body is loose and relaxed from his orgasm, and he arches his back pushing his ass higher in the air.

He’s presenting. Fuck.

Jiyong curses and yanks at his own pants, he’s going to punch the next person who says they should wear skinny jeans on stage. Finally, he pulls his cock free, and rubs the head against Seungri’s slick hole. Seungri’s so wet and open the head of his cock slips in with just the slightest bit of pressure.

“Yes, yes, please, god, hyung, please,” Seungri’s voice is dazed and his words slur together before he buries his face in his arms to muffle them. He always feels embarrassed when he starts begging, but Jiyong loves it, loves how desperate Seungri is for him.

“I got you baby,” Jiyong says as he start pushing forward. Seungri’s ass practically sucks him in, and Jiyong grits his teeth to keep quiet so he can hear the urgent, gratified noises Seungri makes. When his pelvis meets the perfect softness of Seungri’s ass he takes a moment to breathe and grind against him. Seungri is spasming around him, his scent razor-sharp with his impending orgasm and desperation bordering on distress.

Jiyong grips the back of his neck, his fingers digging into the spots that make Seungri’s muscles go loose and sends calming signals through his body. It makes Seungri even more open and wet around him and Jiyong growls. More importantly, the scent of distress fades. Jiyong leans forward, and even though he releases his grip Seungri stays relaxed and pliant beneath him. Jiyong presses his front to Seungri’s back, pushing Seungri’s body flatter against the table.

“Okay?”

Seungri nods and rolls his hips back, forcing Jiyong’s cock deeper inside him. “Hyung, _please_.”

“You going to let me see how much you like it?” When Seungri whines in agreement, Jiyong can’t help but kiss Seungri again, grinding his hips forward to meet Seungri’s movements so he can feel Seungri whine against his mouth. “God, you feel good. Ready to come for me baby?

Seungri shivers, his back arching and Jiyong groans as he picks up his pace, fucking into Seungri with short, hard thrusts. “Let me see it.”

Seungri gasps, his hands clenching into fists on the vanity then he comes with a breathy moan, his body gripping Jiyong so tight it makes Jiyong’s eyes roll back. Seungri’s so wet now, Jiyong can feel slick all around his cock, sliding down his balls, and between his thighs. He’s going to smell like Seungri’s slick and come for days and it makes his alpha instincts roar to the surface and he wants to paint Seungri’s skin with his teeth and fill his insides with come until it’s dripping out of him. He wants to mark Seungri until no one in the world doubts his ownership. It makes him thrust harder, deeper, and his breath stutters as Seungri’s ass clutches him tighter with each thrust. His knot is a swollen ache of tension at the base of his cock and every squeeze of Seungri’s ass relieves the pressure.

When his teeth start to ache Jiyong knows he’s about to lose it, Seungri’s scent is filling his nose, his ass is gripping Jiyong’s cock and, Seungri is making the sweet whimpers that mean he’s about to go over the edge again. He can’t even speak, he just growls and thrusts hard, both hands curving under Seungri’s shoulders to hold him in place as Jiyong pounds into him, feeling his knot swelling and his balls tightening with the same ache.

“Please, please,” the words are a soft whine that Seungri releases with each thrust of Jiyong’s hips.

Fuck, he’s not going to be able to hold out. He reaches down and wraps one hand around Seungri’s cock. It’s wet, with precome and slick from all the other times he’s come. It’s easy to stroke him in a quick rhythm to match Jiyong’s pace.

Seungri cries out like Jiyong is killing him and comes again. Seungri’s ass clamps so tight on his cock, that even with all the wetness it’s hard for Jiyong to keep thrusting. Jiyong’s fucking jaw aches and his knot is so swollen he knows he has to pull back or they’re going to be tied together for the next twenty minutes at least and there’s no time.

When he pulls back his knot tugs hard at Seungri’s rim and Seungri comes again, his body trembling through it and he whimpers wetly.

Jiyong lets go of Seungri’s cock and almost cries when he wraps his hand around his knot, it’s not nearly as good as Seungri’s ass, but his hand it wet with Seungri’s come and the pressure makes his eyes roll back. He keeps fucking into Seungri, shifting the angle so he’s hitting Seungri’s prostate dead on.

Seungri is sobbing beneath him, his body shaking so hard, Jiyong can’t tell if he’s coming again or if it’s just from the tears. His own orgasm is rushing up to meet him, his balls are tight and his knot is thick against his own palm. Seungri must sense it, even through his obviously dazed thoughts, because he rolls his head forward offering his neck.

It’s perfect and all he can think at that moment is how he wants to bite Seungri where everyone can see it, he wants to mark every inch of Seungri’s skin and he wants Seungri to be _his_. He restrains himself enough to bite Seungri on the shoulder, where it wouldn’t be visible, then he’s gone. Pleasure pierces through him, darkening his vision, and making his body shake. The base of his cock throbs as his knot fully expands. It’s not as strong as it would be if he was inside his omega, but the scent of Seungri’s come, slick and heat fill him with almost as much satisfaction.

“Fuck,” He’s panting against Seungri’s neck, and resists the urge to taste the sweat on his skin. Seungri smells so good. Like sweet overripe fruit from heat, and now like comfort and home with the mixture of come and slick. He wants to curl around Seungri and rub their combined scent on his own skin.

Seungri whines in what Jiyong thinks is discomfort, but Jiyong’s not willing to pull out of Seungri’s warmth, not while his knot is still so swollen.

The door to the dressing room opens and Jiyong’s too tired and sated to even care who is about to get an eyeful. Everyone knew what was going to happen when he dragged Seungri off the stage by his collar. If they’re stupid enough to walk in they deserve the mess they’re about to see.

Luckily, it’s just Seunghyun, who obviously wants to see, if the way he sniffs the air and groans is any indication. His face is scrubbed clean and he’s wearing sweats instead of his stage clothes.

He’s smiling as he gets closer, and plops a can of scent neutralizer down on the vanity next to them. “The noona’s asked me to bring this in here, can’t believe you used the main dressing room.”

Jiyong shrugs one shoulder and shifts to half bury his face in Seungri’s neck. “It was the closest open door, and it had a lock.”

“You didn’t lock the door, though,” Seunghyun says raising an eyebrow at him.

“Opps.”

Seunghyun laughs, then does what he probably really came in for and starts sniffing them both. Jiyong just closes his eyes and let’s Seunghyun touch and rub his nose all over his skin. Scent is a big thing for Seunghyun, even bigger than it is for most alphas. For Seunghyun the messier the sex the better because the smell is that much more intense.

Seungri shifts under him making another noise of discomfort and Jiyong knows he needs to move. They both need to shower and head back home if they want to get any sleep before their performance in the morning.

Jiyong makes a regretful noise as he pulls out, he manages to yank his pants back over his ass before falling into the nearby chair with a sigh. He’s still squeezing his knot, but it’s shrinking faster than it would if he was inside someone.

Seungri stays where he is, body basically draped over the vanity. It’s a great view though, seeing come and slick sliding out of Seungri’s makes his alpha instincts purr.

Of course, he’s not the only one enjoying the view, Seunghyun kneels behind Seungri, hands already gripping his ass. “Maknae, can I?” his voice is reverent and Jiyong rolls his eyes. Seunghyun loves rubbing his face in the aftermath of Seungri’s heat waves.

“Ugh,” Seungri groans. “You’re so gross hyung, but go ahead if you want to.”

Seunghyun makes a gleeful noise and dives in mouth first. Jiyong wrinkles his nose, because really it’s gross, but he can also understand the urge. The mix of their scent is incredibly appealing. He’s still ignoring the part of him wants to go over there and rub the combination of come and slick into his own skin.

Predictably, Seungri manages another orgasm courtesy of Seunghyun’s tongue. The scent spiking more weakly than before, mixing with the growing scent of Seunghyun’s arousal. Jiyong lets go of his cock, his knot now small enough that he doesn’t need any pressure on it.

“Come on, Seungri-ah,” He says, climbing to his feet with a sigh. “We might manage about five hours of sleep after Seunghyun fucks you.”

Seungri straightens, still shivering from his orgasm. “I both want that and don’t want that.” Then he grimaces as Seunghyun wipes his messy face on the back of his shirt. “ _Hyung,_ ” he whines.

Jiyong rolls his eyes at Seunghyun’s teasing laughter, “You can decide when we get home.”

  



End file.
